


Rules and Regulations

by undernightlight



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers HyperForce (Roleplaying Game), Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Lina, JJ, Z and Syd are all summoned to the conference room to meet with their team leader and Commander, not sure what to prepare for.
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sky Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Rules and Regulations

They watched as the team filed into the conference room together, lining up according to rank by default. It brought a smile to Sky's face, though slight and discreet, because this wasn't formal, not like that, though it was important, to both of them. 

Bridge stood smiling at his team: Lina and JJ and Z and Syd. He loved them all, they were his friends and his family and his teammates, and he was so incredibly proud of all of them. 

"You've been called here today because Officer Carson has something important he'd like to address."

With an acknowledging nod, Bridge stepped forward, a chuckle in his head at the formality of Officer Carson. He looked over everyone's faces again before speaking. "It is with equal joy for your future and sadness for an ending era, that I must inform you of my retirement."

Shock came up clear on all their faces as they looked between their leader, their commander and themselves. Bridge was surprised at how surprised they were. 

He hadn't quite been the same since his injury. It wasn't emotionally scarring, nothing like that, but when large metal shrapnel shreds tear through skin, there's a lot of aftermath to deal with. His physiotherapy was good, but he'd never have the same mobility or sensitivity as he did before. 

And it wasn't just the injury. He'd been thinking about it for a while. Not leaving SPD, just no longer being an active duty Ranger, and as he looked at their faces, he realised he needed to articulate that. 

"You'll still see me around, I'm not leaving, I'm just moving department. I'll be working in the science labs, and you're all always welcome to come stop by. I'm just retiring from Ranger duty."

Their concerns seemed to ease, and he smiled at that, as as he looked by to Sky, he was smiling too. 

"Officer Song," Sky said, "Step forward please." She did so, as Bridge stepped back. "As the current Blue Ranger, you are next in line for the position of Red. Are you willing to accept this promotion?" 

"Yes sir."

"And Officer Oliver, are you willing to step up as the new Blue Ranger?" 

"Yes sir."

He looked to Z and Syd, being reminded of a conversation long ago between himself and Bridge when he was promoted to Commander. When they were promoted the first time around, both Z and Syd were content to stay where they were, and when they were promoted again, the same thing happened. It wasn't bad, it just meant Sky was confident he already knew the answer to his question. 

"Officers Delgado and Drew, I may already know the answer to this but I must ask, are you wanting a promotion also?" 

They looked between each other, smiles on their faces. Z spoke first, "No sir, we're both comfortable where we are. " 

Syd added, "Nothing against promotions, but we're happy as Yellow and Pink; it's where we belong."

Sky thought so, and looking over to Bridge, it seemed he was expecting that too. "Song and Oliver, after this meeting has finished, you will follow Doctor Carson to his lab to receive your new morphers." He took a deep breath, "However first, there is something else we'd like to discuss with you."

He was nervous, Bridge was too, he could feel it, but he was better at hiding it as he smiled at the team. "As I am no longer an active duty Ranger, or a Ranger at all for matter of fact, there is a lift of regulations and restrictions that come with this. So it is my honest and genuine pleasure to announce mine and Sky's engagement."

Faces broke out into smiles, he and Sky included, and quickly, Syd bound over and practically jumped Sky, arms around his necks and giddy sounds escaping from her. Z followed quickly, hugging Bridge, though less physical than Syd. 

"Congratulations," she said, pulling back but holding onto Bridge's arms, "We're happy for you."

"Yes, we are," added Lina, who moved to hug him too. 

Syd still hadn't let go yet, not that Bridge blamed her. She was the first to know about them, the first person Sky ever came out to, and the two had always been incredibly close; after Bridge, Syd was the best chance of putting a smile on his face after a bad day. So she hugged so tightly, so full of joy for him, for her brother. 

Lina hugged warm and genuinely, and JJ did the same, all before Syd had even let go. She hugged Bridge just as enthusiastically, as the others moved in to share an embrace with Sky, still slightly overwhelmed by the initial reaction. 

"So," Syd said once it had all calmed down, "Am I allowed to help plan this? Please say I can, I'll promise I'll make it absolutely perfect." 

The grooms-to-be looked between each other with smiles, before Sky smiled out, "We'll have to go over everything, but we'd actually like that very much. We know how you like this sort of thing, and nothing would mean more to us to have as much done as possible by our friends."

She hugged him again, and he laughed but returned it happily. Everyone chuckled along, smiles on everyone's faces, the confusion and worry about Bridge's retirement pushed aside, though he was sure it'd come up again. 

They'd been waiting for an opportunity for engagement to come along. They weren't rushing to it, their duty would come before a wedding, but they'd talked about it; Bridge would light up when they talked about it, even just the small little details. Sky got emotional thinking about it, which signalled it was time to get back to normal. 

"B-Squad," he said in a tone that meant work, and they all understood, lining back up and adjusting uniforms, "Thank you for your time today. Now, as said early, Song and Oliver, please follow Doctor Carson to his lab, and Delgado and Drew, you're dismissed."

They all headed for the door, but stopped when Bridge didn't follow, instead standing in front of Sky, hands lighting holding on. 

Whispering, so only they could hear, "Just once? A quick one? I'm happy about this, please?" 

Even if he wanted to, Sky couldn't say no, not with that gentle voice and warm eyes that he loved so much, and not with his fiancé looking at him like he was the whole world. He couldn't say no either when Bridge used that sneaky, pleading, child-like tone, and he knew it too, that Sky couldn't never deny him when he spoke like that. 

Equally quiet, Sky replied, "Just this once." And Bridge kissing him, the smile still on his face Sky could feel it. It was warm and sweet, and Sky couldn't help but smile into it. When they pulled apart, still between the two of them, "If you beg like that though, you'll always get what you want."

Leaning in a little closer, straight down Sky's ear, "I'll remember that for later tonight, though I might make a few adjustments." Before Sky could say anything, Bridge pecked his cheek and hopped back, walking to the door. He peaked over his shoulder, a quick look back, and saw the blush across his partner's face, and he couldn't but smile in victory. 

He led the way out, Lina and JJ following behind; he couldn't wait to ditch the Ranger uniform for his new lab coat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for Syd and Sky's friendship, they deserve the world ^_^


End file.
